Books,Spells,and total weirdness
by Stevenfallsvstheforcesofduckta
Summary: So my first fan-fix home you like ch updated whenever. Mabel and Dipper are in some more gravity falls weirdness with the book. I know bad summary! Disclaimer I do not own gravity falls!Collections of one or two shots. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

*Mystery Shack Attic*

Dipper was reading a some spell in journal 2 while Mabel was playing with waddles on the other side of the room. "Woah" dipper said to himself."What's up dippinsauce?"asked mabel who had stopped playing with waddles to look at her brother curiously. "There's a spell in here that Gruncle Ford never found the side effects to. I'm gonna go and try tomorrow you wanna come?"he said a little exited."Cool!Lemme See!"she snatched the book out of her brothers hands and looked at the spell.

"Mabel!Give that back!"dipper said as he tried to reach for the book failing to grab it."Switcharoo denomos attitude de crefbanyvgl?"she read aloud"What?"suddenly the book started glowing bright yellow."WHAT DID YOU DO!?"dipper screamed"I DON'T KNOW!" the book started spinning around the room."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"both twins screams could be heard throughout the house.

*In the Gift Shop*

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was dipper and mabel!"Wendy said

"Dudes we have to go and check on them!"Soos urged

"To the attic!"Stan yelled bolting up the stairs.

*In the Attic*

Dipper was sleeping with waddles for some reason and Mabel was on the floor book was on the floor opened to the page the spell was came up there when Stan Soos and Wendy came.

"What's wrong!? "they all yelled but the twins were fast asleep.

"Holy cheese puffs and narwhals"dipper said in his sleep snuggling closer to waddles.

"Herd them scream right?"Wendy asked as everyone nodded.

"Hey dudes what's that book on the floor?"soos said everyone turned to look as ford picked it up.

"Oh no...this is bad"ford said voice full of fear.

"What's wrong?they all asked wide eyed.

"They probably used this spell"ford said looking at the journal.

"So what does that mean exactly?"grumbled stan.

"I don't know what the side effects are"

There faces all turned to look at the both yawned and sat up eyes half lidded.

"What's wrong guys ,why are you staring at us like that?"Mabel asked.

They didn't answer.

"Hello anybody in there?"dipper said with a little worried tone.

Wendy was the first to speak"Uh...dudes you felling ok?"

The twins looked at each other an then Mabel answered"Yeah,Why?"

They didn't answer."Well if you're all done acting like a bunch of poo brains I'm gonna go change,Bye."

But he was stopped by ford"What about the journal?Aren't you going to take it back?"

"No Mabster over there is the dork not me"with that he ran into the closet.

"What the heck was that?He's never said 'Mabster' and he would've took that book with him to"Wendy said. They all looked at each other they looked at Mabel who was reading a mystery novel.

"Uh Mabel what are you doing?"they asked befuddled.

She looked up from her book"Reading?"then dipper came out of the closet wearing a long sleeved t-shirt witch had yellow selves a yellow star on the front with the rest was no longer wearing a hat and had on dark blue shorts with red sneakers."That's much better!"he exclaimed happily looking at himself.

They all (with out Mabel) were totally confused at this point.

"Dipper dude what are you wearing?"soos asked.

dipper walked up to waddles and started playing with his arms then said "Clothes"he then looked up at them and said these words no lie"Are you guys brains with flying narwhals or somthin, cause I'd want to go there to"he turned back to waddles and said"What about you waddles ?"the pig linked in response.

"Dipper that makes no sense,it's not even a good idea,it's not an idea at all"said Mabel still reading.

"You're gust jealous you didn't come up with it."he said with a sly grin.

"That's totally not the reas-"she was cut off by a pillow to the burst into a fit of Mabel coughed up made him laugh even she threw the pillow smacking him in the started to laugh."AHH!"dipper yelled as he fell to the was all over when waddles sat on his face and him saying"Adlles f ace mmmmhhfff mmm hhmm!"Mabel burst out laughing on the at the door started suddenly stopped laughing and shut the door.

"Ok clearly somethings wrong here."

"Dudes it's like they switched people or somthin cause dipper wouldn't act like that."

"And Mabel was reading an actual I didn't think I'd here Mabel and reading in the same sentence."Wendy said

"That's it!"ford suddenly piped up"They switched personalities!"

"Sooo how do we get them to switch back exactly?"Stan said"Not that I care"

"I don't know"ford they were interrupted by a scream inside the attic.

"What's wrong hambone?"asked they saw dipper holding up a spider next to mabel who was on the bed them yelled"Grooss!Gross!Gross!Get it away!"dipper started laughing and played with the arachnid "I'm gonna call you... !"the he put the spider on his head"You're a scared you cat."he looked at mabel."No!i just don't like spiders."dipper looked at her with a cheeky smile.

"Dipper stop messing with your sister and put the spider down"demanded stan.

"But but but...fine"he let the spider have its freedom and waved goodbye.

"Welp that was fun while it lasted wouldn't you agree Mabel the scardey cat?"dipper asked hands crossed on his chest."You're unbelievable."she mumbled in response.

"This is really weird."wendy agreed.

Dipper started to poke her."Hey look over there!" she he looked she pulled his over his head.

"I CANT SEE!"he said running out the door.

"Someone go follow him."said Stan."I'm on it!"said Soos.

"I have to go find a cure."ford left.

"They can't go them it?"Stan nodded.

"Dudes!We have a problem!"Soos went down."Annnd they forgot about well."Mabel said.

Down stairs dipper was riding on waddles eating raw sugar packets.

"Yeeehaaaaaww!HI!HO!WADDIES!"he yelled

"KID STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR SISTER AND CALM DOWN!Oh wait..."Stan trailed off.

Luckily waddles dropped dipper and he started to snore face down on the carpet.

"That was insane.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cmon Mabel! Before Gruncle Stan and Great Uncle Ford call us!" dipper said. "I'm coming! But this is soooo boring why couldn't I stay home I was gonna eat a gallon of ice cream with waddles today!" Mabel called back."Because we do things together every day all the time. Plus we can't have you on a sugar high like the last time." dipper explained."Fine I'll just entertain myself" Mabel pouted.

Then she grinned deviously and looked at her brother who was currently walking in front of her."Say dipper I think there's some dirt on your hat here let me take that for you!" she said innocently and took her brothers hat before he had a chance to protest." Hahaha try to catch me Dippingsauce!" she yelled as she ran in the other direction."Mabel give back!" dipper demanded running after her. They were chasing each other for a few minutes until Mabel tripped over something metal.

"OW!What the heck is this?" she asked. Dipper pushed aside some bushes and found an old rusted cannon with some inscriptions carved into it." Woah!" the twins exclaimed studying the strange discovery." Cool this is what pirates used to use! Dipper do you think pirates used to be here?! Omygosh that would be awesome!" Mabel asked/exclaimed. "Does it work?" he asked not noticing Mabel had climbed in

He took a match out of his pocket and lit the fuse." Dipper what's that noise?" Mabel asked her voice echoed by the cannon." MABEL GET OUT OF THERE! I LIT THE FUSE!" dipper screamed."WHAT!? WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT!? GET ME OUT!" she screeched. But suddenly the cannon went off."AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" was the last thing dipper heard before she disappeared off the horizon with a twinkle."WHAT DID I DO!?I have to find Gruncle Stan!" he then runs spent two hours looking but with no luck.

*The next day*

Dipper was sitting in the kitchen with bags under his eyes hig enough to hold ten pounds. He was up all night thinking and worrying about yesterday Mabel came through the door and shouted "Let's Do it again! " dipper got up and ran over to her and started apologizing non stop "It's okay dipper I'm not mad!" she said with a smile "O my gosh I'm gonna get the first aid kit! You go change! " dipper said running away. She went upstairs to change and they met back in the kitchen. " Dipper I got the most amazing idea!" she exclaimed " What's that? " he asked putting a bandage on her arm. " I'm gonna put on a circus and do that amazing trick! "" Mabel are you insane!? I am not letting you do that! It's dangerous!" dipper yelled " Come on dipper it was fun! I promise I won't get hurt! Please?" she said giving puppy dog eyes "Mabel...uhh fine just please be careful? " dipper said defeated."Thank you thank you thank you! " Mabel then hugged him.

*TIME SKIP *

Everyone in gravity falls was here and Mabel was bouncing off the wall with excitement. They had brought the cannon out of the woods and Mabel decorated it . Tonight she was gonna be short out... again and everyone else was waiting for her. When the time came gruncle Stan announced her in. "Hello ladies and gentlemen ! You are here to see the Amazing Mabel! Be shot out of this cannon over there !". "Hello Gravity Falls! See Me Perform The Impossible! " she said as she climbed in. "Dipper light it up!" she ordered her brother "If you say so Mabel" he answered still unsure. Then they started counting back from ten. When they reached one the cannon fired and off went Mabel screaming with pleasure as there where ohs and ahs amongst the crowd. Mabel finally flew away with a twinkle followed by cheers of the crowd. "I still think this is a bad idea " dipper murmured to himself.


End file.
